Owl
Owl is a Chain that has been contracted with at least two different Glens, Revis and Oswald, making Owl over 200 years old, along with Raven, Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock. After Oswald's death during the Tragedy of Sablier, the Black Feathered Chains guarded each of the Doors to the Abyss, four of which were given to the main Dukedoms of Pandora. The Door guarded by Owl was given to the Rainsworth family. Plot Sablier Arc Although Vincent did not go to Sablier, he still chose to view his memories from 100 years ago. He remembered Alice telling him about Glen Baskerville choosing Vincent's younger brother, Gil, as his next vessel. Alice explained that she didn't know all the details, but did know that Glen wasn't human, and that he had Five Black Feathered Chains in his body, revealing Dodo and Owl's existances, as well as listing off Raven, Gryphon and Jabberwock. Sealing Stones Arc When Rufus Barma used Dodo to attack Sharon Rainsworth for speaking rudely to him, it was revealed that the last remaining Black Feathered Chain, Owl, belonged to the Rainsworth Family. During a meeting with the Baskervilles, Vincent was discussing how the Head of each Dukedom was entrusted with a Key to the Abyss, and the ideal situation would've had them also contract with the Black Feathered Chains that guarded each Door to the Abyss. Vincent then confirmed that this was the case for Rufus Barma and Sheryl Rainsworth, confirming that Sheryl was Owl's contractor. Leo's Transformation Arc After Sheryl had been attacked by Rufus using the concentrated power of Dodo, she struggled to stay conscious so she could deli ver to Sharon a thread woven by Owl which was connected to Rufus, and by following it, they could find him and the Baskervilles. This was how Break, and later Gilbert with Pandora for back up, found the Baskervilles as they were about to enter the chamber holding the 5th Sealing Stone. Tragedy of Sablier Arc During a dream of Lacie's she remembered her run in with Jiri as a child. During this time, Glen confirmed that Oswald was to be the next vessel of Glen's soul, and that Owl would be the second Chain to be transfered into Oswald, after Raven, and before Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock. Glen then stated that the entire process could take between 10 and 20 years. A week after having her dream, Lacie watches Glen mix his blood and the blood of Jabberwock, the final Chain to be transfered, for Oswald to drink. Meaning that Oswald's contract with Owl and the other Black Feathered Chains was similar to an illegal contract. Powers and Abilities *Able to open The Way and access the Abyss. *Can create ties with people via a thread that only the user is able to see, which allows the user to always be able to find the person tied to Owl. *Owl shares the ability to stop the chains that prevent the world from falling into the Abyss from being further severed after something has severed some of these chains with its fellow Black Winged Chains. Trivia *Although Owl has been mentioned in Retrace: XXXIX: Gate of Blackness, Retrace XLVI: Persona and Retrace LXV: Collapse, Owl has still not yet appeared in the series, making it the only of the Black Feathered Chains not to have done so. *The Owl could be based off of the Owl from the poem from Alice in Wonderland called Tis the Voice of the Lobster. The Owl in the poem tries to share a meat pie with The Panther but is ultimately eaten after they finish the pie, this is Alice's version of the poem, and this particular part was in the second stanza, part of the poem was cut off by the Mock Turtle for being too confusing. *An Owl is one of the animals that takes part in the Caucus-Race. Site Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Abyss